


You and Me

by pennn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a two-month separation, Phil asks Dan for a second chance. Fluff. Happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So.. third fic. Wow. Didn't know I'd get this far.  
> Things have been kinda crappy lately, I don't know how I came up with this happy little fic. But oh well, I liked it, and it provided me with an escape for a short while. Hope you guys enjoy reading this! Please comment to let me know if there are any mistakes!  
> Pen x

“You look well.”

Dan gathered his courage and looked up from the cup of coffee he was gripping tightly between his hands. It has been a while since he last saw Phil. Two months. Two long, torturous months, and Dan spent every second of it restraining himself from stalking his ex-boyfriend. Given his extremely weak self-control, he failed miserably, as one would expect him to. What he actually did was keep Phil’s social media pages in his tabs and refreshing every few hours, desperately trying to keep up to date with what he was doing, and most importantly, whether he had found someone else.

Someone else. The thought sent chills down Dan’s spine. The idea of Phil building a life with a person other than Dan himself made Dan beyond uncomfortable. It was selfish, and Dan knew that. It was unfair for him to think that way—they had broken up, after all. Phil was free of his bonds, free from Dan. It was only Dan who couldn’t let go. That was partly why he agreed to go on this tea thing with Phil—he needed to see him. Dan needed closure.

“Yeah, well, you don’t look bad either.” Dan smiled, looking down into his coffee again. It was true. Phil didn’t look bad. Well-groomed, bluish green eyes bright behind the black frames of his glasses. He was wearing a light buttoned up shirt, in black trousers that fit him nicely. Dan, on the contrary, was surprised Phil still hadn’t mentioned the dark circles that had made themselves a home under his eyes. He was wearing his signature all black as well—black jeans and a sweater that reached the palm of his hands—and that made the shadows ever more prominent on his pale face. He hadn’t been sleeping well these past two months. With Phil gone, the house was eerily quiet. And Dan hated to be alone in the soundless darkness.

Dan lifted his head again and looked at Phil, who was gazing peacefully out the window. Dan didn’t know why Phil chose this place. It was the Starbucks around their corner of their old flat (Dan lived there alone now), and it contained so many memories. Phil even chose their usual seats, which made Dan a million times more nostalgic and sentimental. Whether it was a good thing at that point, he did not know.

“Why did you ask me to come out here, Phil?” Dan asked softly, watching as his best friend closed his eyes. He felt his heart clench at the sight—he knew that look too well. Phil only made that expression when there was something important he needed to say, but was unsure whether it was the right thing to say.

“I want to start again.” Phil opened his eyes, took a sip from his cup, and looked right into Dan’s eyes. “You and me.”

Dan was taken aback. Of all the things he had expected, this was certainly not one of them. There was once a tiny voice at the back of his mind that presented to him the possibility of Phil wanting to get back together, but Dan forced himself to push it away. Like they said, keep your expectations low so you won’t be disappointed, right?

Dan did his best to remain calm. “Why? You were the one who left.”

“What I realised during my two months away was: you can never really replace someone. I tried to move on, Dan. I tried. I tried things out with this guy for two weeks, but I knew a week in that it wouldn’t work. There was always something wrong—his laugh wasn’t loud or clear enough, he wasn’t tall enough, his eyes weren’t the right colour, his voice was too rough…” Phil trailed off, heaving a sigh. “The point I’m trying to make is, you can’t fully replace someone, Dan, no matter how hard you try or how desperately you want to. There will always be traits that one has and another doesn’t—and only one person I know has all the things I’m looking for. Took me too long to realise it, but the reason why there was always something off about him was because he wasn’t _you_.”

Dan’s eyes were shining with tears. Phil noticed, but kept going. “I tried to imagine a future with somebody else. I tried to imagine counting the stars, visiting places with someone else. But even doing the dishes, or buying the groceries with them felt wrong.” He paused, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Maybe it’s just that I’ve been doing too many domestic chores with you, so I can’t get used to doing it with somebody else.” That earned a chuckle from Dan. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and made its way down his cheek.

“I need my best friend back, Dan. The cheeky, sarcastic guy who overused Comic Sans and had an uncanny resemblance to doge. I was wrong to leave. I’m sorry I left. It was the worst decision that I have ever made. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Just please, say you’ll take me back. I need you, Dan. I love _you_.”

There was a moment of silence. Phil, somewhere in his speech, had managed to grab hold of Dan’s hand and was holding on tightly; as if he would fade away the second he let go. Dan sniffled, laughed, and wiped his nose using the back of his other hand.

“Of course I’ll take you back, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys liked that.  
> Until next time :)  
> Pen x


End file.
